Cascadian Space Program
The Cascadian Space Exploration Agency (abbreviated to CSEA) is an agency of the Cascadian government, in charge of the nation's space program. CSEA was formed in October 2006 as a result of the formation of the Republic of Cascadia. The agency is currently in control of all space programs and receives much (95%) of its funding from the Cascadian government, with the remaining funding coming from donations and foundations. The agency currently consists of four types of spacecraft, the civilian types are the OATS (Outer Atmosphere Transportation System) shuttles and the OSTS (Outer Space Transportation System) shuttles, while the Military Class encompass the EOMS cruisers and the EOMS battlecruisers, both optionally armed. Cascadia also participated in assembling the International Space Station, and is aimed to soon land astronauts on the surface of Mars. Vehicles The Cascadian Space Program began with the development of the OATS (Outer Atmosphere Transportation System) shuttles in 2006. The shuttles are similar to the Everetti/American STS (Space Transportation System) shuttles, but feature a lighter weight and a slightly more aerodynamic design, alongside a few minor differences. After the OATS was developed, the OSTS program began design in 2009 as a way to quickly travel to other bodies in the solar system. At the same time, the EOMS cruisers and battlecruisers came into design, which were more plane-like than the scientific craft and optionally armed with weapons. Civil Class Civil Class craft are defined by the CSEA as craft that are unarmed (except for defensive purposes) and for civilian and/or scientific purposes. Outer Atmosphere Transportation System (OATS) The Outer Atmosphere Transportation System is the space shuttle program operated by the CSEA, similar to the Everetti/American Space Shuttle Program and Soviet Buran Program. It contains 2 spacecraft currently, with another one reaching completion by May 2010. This class of shuttle has the ability to reach Mars within 3 months due to the fusion power it uses and use of Anti-gravity and artificial gravity to lower fuel use, which is mainly used in the first 50 km of takeoff. After passing 50 km, the shuttle switches over to the more efficient fusion power. OATS shuttles are named after times of day, and currently includes 4 shuttles, Morning, Evening, Twilight, and Sunrise. Outer Space Transportation System (OSTS) The Outer Space Transportation System is the space shuttle program designed for maximum speed and efficiency, with a design vaguely similar to the Expedition Class shuttles in the Everetti fleet. These shuttles are as aerodynamic as possible and also feature many other speed increasing yet efficient designs, including fusion rockets, an anti-gravity system and a low-grade hyperdrive, with ion engines in development. These shuttles were designed for quick travel to other bodies in the solar system, namely Callisto and Mars. The shuttles are also equipped with anti-gravity and artificial gravity technology. OSTS shuttles are named after planets, and currently includes 2 shuttles, Mercury, and Venus. Shuttle Missions Military Class Military Class spacecraft are defined by the CSEA as armed spacecraft for any purpose except tourism and civilian transportation. Exosphere Orbital Military System (EOMS) The Exosphere Orbital Military System is the only armed class of spacecraft used in Cascadia. These spacecraft are similar to the OSTS shuttles, but are more plane-like and need more fuel to take off. The spacecraft use a fusion power system to move once the 100 km mark is passed, and use anti-gravity and artificial gravity systems to land. The class is divided into two categories; the cruiser and the battlecruiser. The battlecruiser is about the size of an Airbus A380 and the Cruiser is about the size of a Boeing 777. Both classes also include lasers, turrets, and heat-seeking missiles. Airforce Class Airforce Class spacecraft are defined by the CSEA as space-capable, armed aircraft in use by the Cascadian air force and space program. F-1RC Lightning The space-capable F-1RC Lightning fighters are used by the air force as well as the space force. They are nimble, fast and somewhat powerful. The planes are equipped with lasers, heat-seeking missiles and a heat resistant hull. B-1RC Thunder B-1RC Thunder bombers are also used by the air forces and are far more bulkier than the fighters, reducing their speed compared to the Lightning fighters. The planes have lasers, heat-seeking missiles, rockets, and turrets on their hull. Category:Cascadia Category:Organizations